


Watching Over Him

by Pandabear13524 (Marvelli7Mugglers)



Category: HP, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelli7Mugglers/pseuds/Pandabear13524
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasley family and friends were still reeling from the death of Fred, when Molly gets an unexpected letter from a VERY unexpected person</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over Him

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or The characters

The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were all sitting around the table at the Burrow, silently eating breakfast. Before the war, and before… Before Fred had been killed, it would have been loud, people talking over each other to be heard, and on some days, someone would get turned into a bird because they accidentally ate one of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products.

But that was before. Now? Now they sat at the table, slowly eating their food, no one saying anything. And when the post arrived, no one raced for it. The Daily Prophet landed on the stack of pancakes, and Bill reached over to grab it.

Ron went to take another pancake from the pile when he noticed a letter atop the pancakes. He picked it up; it said Molly Weasley on the envelope. “Mum, there’s a letter for you.” He said, and handed it to her.

She opened the envelope and scanned the parchment. The parchment was strange, it had a kind of translucent look to it, and it was shimmery.

Her eyes widened and she read the words again, carefully.

The letter fell out of her hands as she collapsed back into her chair, stunned.

“Mum, what did they letter say?”

“Who was the letter from?”

“Mum, what’s wrong?"

George reached over for the letter and began to read it out loud.

“Dear Molly, I am watching over-“ he stopped, took a deep breath and started again.

“Dear Molly, I am watching over your Fred, just as you watched over my Harry all these years.” Harry’s eyes met George’s, “Love, Lily” he finished, and handed the letter to Harry.


End file.
